kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Kocho
しのぶ |rōmaji = Kochō Shinobu |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 18 |height = 151 cm |weight = 37 kg |birthday = February 24 |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Purple |affiliation = Demon Killing Corps |occupation = Demon Hunter Pillar |status = Deceased |relative(s) = Kanae Kocho |manga_debut = Chapter 4 Chapter 28 |anime_debut = Episode 15 |japanese_voice = Saori Hayami |image_gallery = Shinobu Kocho/Image Gallery }} しのぶ|Kochō Shinobu}} was a Demon Hunter and the Insect Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 19''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 45, Page 7 Appearance Shinobu has short black hair tied back with a purple butterfly ornament and parted fringes. She also has grey compound looking eyes similar to those in bugs. Shinobu is rather short in height and has been described as having a small and weak looking built, which is later reinforced by her saying that she does not possess the physical strength to cut a demon's head off like other the other Pillars. She uses the standard Demon Hunter uniform of a straight-lined black jacket with black hakama pants tucked into a butterfly pattern fabric around her lower legs and white sandals. She also wears a grey haori with a butterfly wing pattern, which fades into a turquoise and pink color on the sleeves. Personality Shinobu is rather laid back, always having a smile on her face regardless of the situation. She seems to enjoy teasing others and can be rather sadistic about it.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 4 Despite her relaxed exterior and her initial claim of wanting to get along with demons, she can be rather cruel towards them such as killing the spider older sister after giving her false hope of helping her, and attempting to kill Nezuko without hesitation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 Later on she is shown to have a more compassionate side towards both Tanjiro and Nezuko after hearing their full story.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 14''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 47, Page 7Later during her battle against Doma, Shinobu revealed that she also had a suffered from a inferiority complex due to her inferior physical abilities compared to her fellow Pillars, having been jealous of them for possessing taller or more muscular bodies than her and cursing her own body for not developing further to make her more effective in combat.it was also revealed that she also held a strong amount of frustration and rage due to everything and everyone she lost that she usually held back. History Shinobu was born as the youngest daughter within the Kocho household, living alongside her mother, father and older sister Kanae. She was raised in a loving and caring household until her parents were slaughtered by demons, before her and her sister's eyes. Just when the demon was about to attack her and her sister, they were saved by the pillar, Himejima Gyoumei, who slayed the demon. Determined by the pain and suffering they endured, Shinobu and Kanae both promised to become demon slayers to protect each other as well as prevent other people from enduring the same losses they had to experience. Later in her life, while accompanying her sister Kanae on a trip. The sisters encountered a young girl being led away as a slave on a bridge. Intrigued by her, Kanae took an interest and decided to take the girl back to the Butterfly Estate, against Shinobu's initial wishes. They eventually purchased the girl, named Tsuyuri, from her master and trained her within the Butterfly Estate to become the next tsuguko. Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Shinobu is present when Kagaya Ubuyashiki receives news of the situation unfolding at Natagumo Mountain, and is given the order to travel there and assist the lower-ranked swordsmen. Acknowledging this, the female Pillar states that it would be great if everyone could get along, regardless if they are human or Demon, and asks Giyu if he agrees.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 28, Page 18-19 Much later, Shinobu appeared before a heavily injured Agatsuma Zenitsu, greeting him and asking if he is alright.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-17 She then suddenly appeared behind the elder sister member of Rui's Demon family, inquiring if the strings came out of her palms, wishing the creature a good evening, and commenting on the beauty of the moon that night. Startled, the Demon attacked the Demon Hunter with her strings, but Shinobu dodged them all effortlessly. Drawing her sword, Shinobu dryly commented that this attack means the Demon doesn't want to get along with her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 8-10 The elder sister Demon quickly begged for mercy, stating that she should be killed if she disobyed Rui. Shinobu, sympathizing with the creature's plight, asked her to cooperate by answering a few questions, the first of which was how many people she had killed. The Demon's answer was five, but Shinobu assured her that she didn't have to lie, complimenting her string technique from earlier, and amended her answer to eighty humans. Despite the creature's stubborn denial, the female swordsman noted that both of them came from the west side of the mountain, and on that side, she had found forty of the Demon's cocoons. She added that she isn't angry, but only trying to be accurate. When asked what the point of checking this information is, Shinobu told the elder sister Demon that in order for them to be friends and to satisfy those who have died, she will have to endure punishment, explaining in gruesome detail what she had in mind for this, and adding that the creature won't die from it, so there will be no aftereffects.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 10-15 Enraged, the Demon attacked Shinobu again, but the female Demon Hunter quickly bypassed her, simultaneously landing her "Frolic" attack on the creature. She lamented the Demon's poor choice, turning and subsequently watching as the creature collapsed. Shinobu told the prone creature not to let her guard down just because she couldn't cut her head off, explaining that she instead utilized poison as her weapon. She then introduced herself as the Insect Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps, stating that although she may be the only one among her order to not possess the ability to cut off a Demon's head, poison that can kill the creatures is still a potent tool. She then apologized, realizing that the elder sister Demon was already dead and couldn't hear her explanation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 15-19 Shinobu then proceeded to cut open the Demon's silk cocoon, freeing Murata. She asked him if he is alright, and answered his quick question by stating that she had killed the Demon with poison from the wisteria flower, commenting afterwards on how lucky he is for only having his clothes melted off by the creature's attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-3 She later attacked Kamado Tanjiro and Nezuko, but her attack was deflected by Giyu. She questioned his interference, noting that if he continued this course of action, everyone would hate him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 18-19 The Insect Pillar asked her fellow Demon Hunter to get out of the way, apologizing to him when he replied that he wasn't hated. She then turned her attention to Tanjiro, telling him that he is protecting a Demon and that he should get away from her. The young Demon Hunter exclaimed that Nezuko was his sister, prompting Shinobu to take pity on her and plan to kill her with a poison that inflicted no pain.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 4-6 Giyu then instructed Tanjirou to run, which Shinobu noted to be a violation of Demon Hunter's conduct.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 7 Later, while being restrained by Giyuu's arm, she lamented that she had been in the right to come kill Demons and thus had broken no rules, but noted that Giyu had, asking him what his intent was. Her fellow Pillar remained quiet, prompting her to angrily ask him to say something. Giyu replied that it had all started two years previously, causing Shinobu to note that the length of time was a problem and wonder if he was holding a grudge because she had said he was hated. Shen then extended a blade from her right shoe and prepared to attack Giyuu, only to be stopped by an important message from a Kasugaigarasu to restrain and bring Tanjiro and Nezuko to headquarters.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 15-19 Later, at the headquarters of her order, the female Demon Hunter stood alongside her fellow Pillars in front of a restrained Tanjiro.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 22 Functional Recovery Training Arc She quickly informed the confused youth where he was at and that he was on trial for violation of Demon Hunter conduct.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 1 When Obanai Iguro pointed out that Giyuu had also committed this crime and asks how they are going to deal with him, Shinobu told him that they would think of a punishment for him later, being more interested in hearing Tanjiro's story. She gave the youth some water when he started coughing, asking him to tell them his story, also informing him that it has painkiller in it but not to strain himself, as his injuries are still present. She then listened quietly as Tanjiro explained his sister's circumstances.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 5-9 Shinobu continued to listen to Tanjiro's story, but the dialogue is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shinazugawa Sanemi, who grabs Nezuko's box. She warned her fellow Pillar not to act on his own, but he ignored this, stabbing the trapped Demon with his sword, much to her displeasure.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 11-14 She then watched as an enraged Tanjiro charged the Wind Pillar,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 16 and afterwards looked at an apologetic Kanroji Mitsuri.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 19 Shinobu's leader, Kagaya Ubuyashiki, then arrived, causing her and her fellow Pillars to bow in respect.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Page 4 Kagaya then asked for them all to accept Tanjirou and Nezuko, surprising Shinobu, who remained silent as her fellows argued over the decision,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 6-7 and as Kagaya's assistant read Urokodaki Sakonji's letter.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 9-11 Shinobu continued her silence through even more arguments, but was shocked as her leader revealed that Tanjiro had come into contact with Kibutsuji Muzan. She and her fellow Pillars were then halted from even more debating by a simple gesture from their leader, with the Insect Pillar remaining silent as Kagaya explained more of his reasoning for pardoning Tanjiro and Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 14-17 Shinobu then cautioned Tanjiro from using any of his breath techniques while pinned by Obanai, as his lungs might explode from the pressure. She called out his name in alarm as he ignored her advice and tried anyways.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 7-8 After the incident with Sanemi and Nezuko had been resolved, she listened quietly as Kagaya explained the dedication of the Pillars to Tanjiro.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Page 17 With everything resolved, Shinobu suggests they take care of Tanjiro over at her place, instructing the Kakushi to do this, and then waited for Kagaya to start the Pillar meeting.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 2-3 After the meeting had ended, she visited Tanjiro and his friends at the Butterfly Estate, asking them how they are doing and instructing them to begin their functional recovery training.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Page 19 Demon Train Arc Death She was absorbed by one of the upper moon, Doma, just before her disciple Tsuyuri Kanao arrived. Her death caused a warcry and Kanao went berserk to revenge her, but she failed. Only her butterfly hairpin was the belongings she left, making her disciple cry from her death. It was later turns out that She did predicted her death at Douma's hand. So, with the help of Tamayo, she begin to intake Wisteria Flower Poison regularly for over a year, in hoping that with Douma consumes her, 37 Kilograms of Wisteria Poison will severely weaken him, so that he could be slain for good. Ultimately, Shinobu plan works out and Kanao, along with Inosuke manage to sever Doma's disfigured head from his body, fulfilling her revenge at last. Inside the Limbo, Shinobu and Doma's head are conversing with each other. Doma finally shows emotion by falling in love with Shinobu and proposes to go to hell together. She declines cruelly, with a smile. Shinobu was last seen with her sister, Kanae in giving their blessing to Kanao, before happily reuniting with their parents in the afterlife. Relationships Giyu Tomioka Giyu and Shinobu are both Pillars of the Demon Hunters. They have opposite personalities and initially seem to be at odds with each other. Shinobu appears to be under the impression that Giyu is a airhead and a klutz and assumed he was spacing out in front of a demon and was trying to save him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 5 Extra After he deflected her attack she was angry at him for getting in the way and proceed to remark people disliked him as a result.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 5 Extra Later on both her and Giyu come to care about the Kamado siblings and are visibly upset by the hostile treatment of the other Pillars towards them. When Giyu later heards about Shinobu's death, he was visibly shocked. Tanjiro Kamado Shinobu first met Tanjiro after she attempted to kill Nezuko and told him it was dangerous to be so close to a demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 5 Later on during the Pillar's trial she is the only one trying to hear Tanjiro's side of the story and has a sad expression on her face while Tanjiro desperately tries to explain that Nezuko has not hurt anybody.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 12 She comes to care about both Tanjiro and Nezuko and is visibly concerned about them, even letting them rest on her estate so they are able to recover from their injuries.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 Tanjiro was visibly sad when he heard about Shinobu death. Tsuyuri Kanao Shinobu's chosen Tsuguko (successor) due to her considerable talent and exceptional skills as a demon hunter. They share a sister-like Bond over the time. When Shinobu dies in Doma's hand, Kanao successfully avenges her with the help of Inosuke. Shinobu and Kanae later gives their blessing to Kanao before departing to afterlife. With Kanao later breaking down in tears. Kanao also keep Shinobu and Kanae butterfly hair accessories as Memento. Zenitsu Agatsuma Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship の |Mushi no kokyū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16: The Insect Breath is branched out from the Flower Breath, which itself is branched out of the Water Breath. While Shinobu may be the only one of the Pillars incapable of beheading demons, she is still as deadly as them. Using this unique breath, she coats her weapon with poison made from wisteria flower and alters the mixture and composition of the poisons inside her scabbard. ノ |Chō no mai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16: * れ|Tawamure}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16: A jump forward towards the opponent which stings him multiple times with her blade to inject her poison. Trivia *The engravings on Shinobu's sword read 悪鬼 - evil spirit / demon. *胡蝶 (Kochou, こちょう) means butterfly. *しのぶ (Shinobu) means ninja. It is quite an old-fashioned naming style for girls. *Shinobu was ranked in 6th place as of the first character popularity poll with 1,813 votes. Quotes Navigation ru:Шинобу Кочо Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar Category:Deceased